


Three girls

by Hoardinghordofpost



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoardinghordofpost/pseuds/Hoardinghordofpost
Summary: Song about Cersei's visit to the Maggy the Frog. Wanted to make it sound similar to the song from the book series.





	Three girls

Three girls wanted fun

went to witch on a fair

but life is not pretty

and very rarely fair

First only wanted

to give the prince her maidenhead

but life is not pretty

and she was very poorly wed

Second one asked

for boy born very well

but life is not pretty

on bottom of common well

Third girl was put off

went for fruits instead

maybe she was wise

not to look ahead

Because life not pretty

and very rarely fair


End file.
